Feeling Wicked
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Jogan  Daltonverse . Logan needs help practicing a song.


**A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to Glee and CP Coulter. The song is "As Long As You're Mine" from the musical **_**Wicked**_**. **

_Logan, _**Julian, **_**both**_.

* * *

><p>Julian was almost done packing all the things he wouldn't need in the next week. It was the last week of regular classes before finals, and Julian wanted to be as packed up as he could so he could leave as soon as possible and not waste another second in this place. He was rooting through his closet when he heard a knock on his door and then his door opened and someone walked in. Julian straightened himself up and turned to see who had come in, and was met with the piercing gaze of Logan.<p>

"Can I help you Lo? I'm trying to pack here."

"I need a…favor." Logan nervously fluffed some papers in his hands.

"A favor?" Julian asked, a bit unsure of where this was going.

"It'll only take like 10 minutes. I swear."

"Fine. What?"

"You know how I'm in that production of _Wicked_ this summer? Well, they started rehearsals early and I told them that I'd be fine jumping right in, and now I have to show up on Saturday and rehearse a song and I'm supposed to be really good at it because I told them I've been practicing – but I haven't."

"So?"

"…So can you help me practice?"

"What do you want me to do, tell you if you suck or not?"

"It's a duet."

"What's the song?" Julian reached out and snatched the papers from Logan.

"As Long As You're Mine?" Julian's heart started beating faster. "Who are you in this again?"

"I'm Fiyero. Duh." Logan replied, frustration and irritation leaking out of his voice.

"So I suppose you want me to sing Elphaba's part? Why couldn't you get Hummel to sing this? He's girlier than me." _Plus you'd want to sing a love song to him and not me_.

"That's not the point. Besides, I know you can act, and sing, and do both at the same time, and I need you to be my Elphaba for me." Julian's heart felt like it was stuck in his throat. He just barely stuttered out an "ok fine" before Logan smiled and picked up the sheet music, gesturing to Julian to start singing.

**Kiss Me too fiercely **

**Hold me too tight**

**I need help believing**

**You're with me tonight**

**My wildest dreamings**

**Could not forsee **

**Lying beside you **

**With you wanting me.**

Julian looked up from the paper and into Logan's eyes. Logan's gaze met his, and he looked at Julian almost adoringly. _It's all an act,_ Julian had to keep reminding himself. _He's Fiyero right now, in love with Elphaba. Not Logan in love with me_.

**And just for this moment**

**As long as you're mine**

**I've lost all resistance **

**And crossed some border line**

**And if it turns out**

**It's over too fast **

**I'll make every last moment last**

**As long as you're mine**

Julian held the last note, and breathed out, feeling like he had been running for miles. The room felt warmer and Logan began to sing his part.

_Maybe I'm brainless_

_Maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing _

_Through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen _

_Under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's up that I fell_

Logan's gaze locked in with Julian's, and Julian could feel himself walking towards Logan as they both began to sing together.

_**Every moment **_

_**As long as you're mine**_

_**I'll wake up my body**_

_**And make up for lost time**_

Julian and Logan were standing, toe to toe, face to face, and Logan reached up to caress Julian's face as he sang.

_Say there's no future_

_For us as a pair_

By now both boys had dropped the sheet music on the floor, and Julian raised his hand to cup Logan' face. Somewhere in the back of Julian's mind, he felt like this was one of those moments where if it were a movie, everything would be moving in slow motion, and the camera would be spinning around them, focused on their faces. But this wasn't a movie, this was really happening.

_**And though I may know**_

_**I don't care**_

_**Just for this moment**_

_**As long as you're mine**_

_**Come be how you want to**_

_**And see how bright we shine**_

_**Borrow the moonlight**_

_**Until it is through**_

_**And know I'll be here holding you**_

_**As long as you're mine**_

Julian leaned in closer for a second, stopping just short of being able to kiss Logan, and closed his eyes.

"What is it?" Logan whispered softly.

"It's just for the first time, I feel…wicked." Julian whispered back before kissing Logan on the mouth. Logan brought his other hand up to Julian's head, and pulled Julian's hair lightly making him gasp, therefore letting Logan claim Julian's mouth with his tongue. Julian shifted, grabbing onto Logan's blazer, and using it as an anchor to keep him upright while all the sensations he was feeling were threatening to knock him on his ass.

Logan finally broke the kiss and stepped back, panting, and looking strangely at Julian. Finally, he spoke. "Very convincing Elphaba. Can you play her this summer?"

Julian closed the distance between them and grabbed Logan's hand and placed it on his erection, leaning in close and whispering, "I am _not_ a girl. And that moment was _not_ Elphaba. That was all me."

Logan whimpered slightly, before groaning out "good. Because Fiyero left the building as soon as you said you were feeling wicked." And with that, Logan squeezed his hand, causing Julian to gasp.

Julian grabbed Logan's tie and tugged him towards his bed, determined to show Logan just how wicked he could be.


End file.
